Precious Year
by kyuminwine
Summary: 1 tahun kita bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling memendam rasa, saling mencintai, sayangnya itu hanya 1 tahun... / KYUMIN GS! one shoot, OOC, abal, out of EYD, typos. so, DLDR!


**Precious Year**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Ryeowook as Lee Ryeowook**

**Kim Jongwoon  
**

**Zhou Mi**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Ide, alur & keseluruhan FF yg amat tidak sempurna ini sepenuhnya milik author, casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF ^^**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch****, OOC, typos, abal, out of EYD**

**KyuMin always ^^**

**Summary :**

**kita sama...  
1 tahun kita bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama...  
1 tahun kita saling memendam rasa...  
1 tahun kita saling mencintai...  
sayangnya itu hanya 1 tahun...**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

Namja jangkung itu berdiri tegap di depan sebuah lemari. Kepalanya dibebat perban. Punggungnya yang tegap menyiratkan ketegarannya. Lemari di depannya bukanlah lemari biasa. Lemari itu adalah tempat penyimpanan abu. Di dalam lemari kaca itu terdapat sekotak abu dan sebuah foto.

Foto itu menampakkan seorang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum. Senyuman tulus tanpa beban. Senyuman yang selalu disunggingkan yeoja itu saat bertemu orang-orang. Senyuman yang kini hanya bisa dinikmati lewat selembar foto itu.

Namja itu berdiri bersama seorang yeoja dan seorang namja. Yeoja di samping kirinya kini tengah menahan isakannya yang terus keluar. Sedangkan namja yang berdiri paling kiri merangkul yeoja yang tengah terisak, menenangkannya.

"Hiks… Bogoshipeo, Minnie..." kata yeoja itu di tengah isakannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dua orang di sampingnya, namja jangkung itu menitikkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Hancur sudah topengnya. Kini air mata itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Meskipun tanpa isakan, namja itu terus terjebak dalam air matanya. Ia terjebak dan tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Bruk!  
Namja itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lemah sekarang. Kakinya lemas dan kepalanya pening, menyebabkan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun!"

Dua orang yang berdiri bersamanya langsung menghampiri namja yang terduduk di lantai itu. Kedua orang itu terkejut mendapati air mata telah membanjiri pipi namja itu, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil yeoja itu sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Isakan yeoja itu masih terus keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan sekarang berpadu dengan isakan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Minnie... Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kakiku melangkah entah kemana. Aku juga tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berjalan tanpa tujuan dan seberapa jauh aku berjalan. Jangankan untuk memikirkan tujuanku, pikiranku saja seakan menghilang.

Pikiranku penuh dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang kurindukan. Senyuman yang setahun terakhir ini menghiasi hari-hariku. Senyuman yang selalu kutemukan tiap aku membuka mata. Dan senyuman yang kini hilang bersama raga pemiliknya.

Kakiku melemas, tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, bahkan menopang tubuhku. Sedetik kemudian aku terduduk lemas di jalanan. Mataku menerawang jauh.

"Minnie..." panggilku seraya tersenyum. Minnie-ku kembali! Minnie, Lee Sungmin yang kucintai kembali.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Sadarlah..."

Aku menoleh ke sebuah suara. Di sebelahku ada Wookie noona yang menangkup wajahku dan menatapku dengan mata jernihnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Wookie noona langsung memelukku dan menangis di bahuku. Seperti tersihir olehnya, aku juga ikut menangis.

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung kini duduk di salah satu meja cafe milik Yesung. Mereka lebih memilih diam. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook sama-sama enggan menceritakan apa yang baru terjadi. Yesung pun lebih memilih diam daripada menanyakan alasan Ryeowook tiba-tiba membawa Kyuhyun ke cafenya.

"Aku melihat Minnie..." lirih Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Yesung menghela napas pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Minnie tidak mungkin kembali..." kata Yesung lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihatnya, hyung! Wookie noona, kau juga melihatnya kan tadi? Kau pasti melihatnya, noona.. Kau kan kakaknya!"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Menahan agar isakannya tidak keluar.

"Minnie..." lirih Kyuhyun.

* * *

**#Flashback#**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu di halte bus. Tapi tidak ada bus yang datang. Menyebalkan bukan? Ayolah, ini masih siang, tidak mungkin tidak ada bus lagi kan? Aku harus kembali ke Seoul!

Seharusnya aku sudah sampai di Seoul dan menikmati tidurku di apartment yang baru saja kutempati. Seharusnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu aku sudah ada di pesawat yang akan membawaku ke Seoul. Lalu untuk apa aku disini? Akan kujelaskan.

Sebenarnya aku bisa naik pesawat untuk kembali ke Seoul. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku tidak sengaja membuang tiket pesawatku. Kuakui aku memang sedikit ceroboh, tapi.. Oh, ayolah.. Aku Cho Kyuhyun! Namja dengan IQ jauh di atas rata-rata, peraih peringkat 1 olimpiade matematika, selalu menduduki peringkat 1 di sekolah, dan seorang siswa dengan wajah tampan. Jadi tidak mungkin kan aku membuang tiket pesawatku? Tapi entah apa yang sedang menyerangku waktu itu hingga tidak sengaja tiket pesawatku terbuang. Dan sebagai hasil kecerobohanku, aku harus menunggu bus yang entah kapan akan datang.

Aku melihat jam tanganku entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Yang pasti aku hampir mati bosan saat akhirnya sebuah bus terlihat dari jauh. Senyumku mengembang seketika itu juga. Akhirnya bus yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Aku memasuki bus itu. Penuh. Hanya tersisa satu bangku kosong di bagian belakang. Kulangkahkan kakiku sampai pada satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa lalu duduk di situ. Di sebelah seorang yeoja yang sedang tidur. Sepertinya yeoja itu tidak menyadari kehadiranku, karena dia tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

Duk!  
Aku melihat ke sebelahku dan baru saja kepala yeoja itu membentur kaca bus. Tapi anehnya yeoja itu tidak terbangun. Apa dia begitu mengantuk? Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku juga ingin tidur sebentar.

Duk!  
Lagi-lagi kepala yeoja itu terbentur kaca bus. Dan lagi-lagi yeoja itu tidak terganggu sama sekali. Dia itu tidur atau ma… Ah, tidak jadi. Karena tidak tega melihat kepalanya terus terbentur, akhirnya aku memindahkan kepala yeoja itu agar bersandar di bahu kiriku. Aku memindahkan kepalanya dengan sangat hati-hati agar ia tidak terbangun.

Aigoo... Manis sekali yeoja ini? Belum pernah aku menemui yeoja semanis dan seimut ini. Wajahnya putih mulus, hidungnya mancung, matanya yang meskipun tertutup tapi aku tahu mata itu indah saat terbuka, dan bibir plump berwarna pink. Aigoo... Yeoja ini membuat jantungku berdebar. Apa-apaan yeoja ini?

GREP

OMO! Jantungku saja belum netral setelah melihat wajahnya, sekarang yeoja ini malah memelukku? Bahkan ia melenguh nyaman dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dadaku. Meskipun aku tahu udara di luar sangat dingin dan yeoja ini juga dengan bodohnya hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang. Dasar!

Meskipun menggerutu dalam hati, tapi kuakui senyumku tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampanku. Apalagi saat yeoja itu memelukku semakin erat saat angin dingin berhembus. Yeoja itu juga semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, menikmati kehangatan yang kuberikan. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mengelus rambut hitamnya. Halus.

Aiihh... Gara-gara yeoja ini aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Saat aku memejamkan mata, wajah yeoja ini pasti langsung muncul di pikiranku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak tidur. Daripada melihat bayangan wajahnya, lebih baik melihat wajah nyatanya bukan?

"Ngh.."

Yeoja itu melenguh sebelum ia membuka matanya perlahan. Saat matanya sudah terbuka lebar ia segera melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Jwisonghamnida... Jeogmal jwisonghamnida..." katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Hangat?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Mwo?"

"Kau nyaman tidur sambil memeluk tubuhku?"

Kulihat pipi yeoja itu merona merah, menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar imut dan manis.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. Kau?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menjabat tanganku.

"Lee Sungmin imnida.. Mianhae atas kejadian tadi, Kyuhyun-ssi.." katanya.

"Gwaenchanayo.. Aku menikmatinya.."

"Mwo?" katanya sambil membulatkan matanya.

.

.

Setelah kepulanganku ke Seoul aku kembali melanjutkan sekolahku. Aku adalah siswa salah satu sekolah menengah terkenal di Seoul. Tahun ini aku ada di tingkat akhir sekolah itu dan itu berarti sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor kelas. Seperti biasa, yeoja-yeoja di sekitarku sibuk berkasak-kusuk tentangku. Apa aku terlalu percaya diri? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Aku memasuki kelasku dan duduk di sebelah Zhoumi, si siswa dengan tinggi melebihi tiang listrik yang tak lain adalah sahabatku.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Zhoumi. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau pintar jadi bisa seenaknya bolos selama seminggu!" ceramahnya.

"Aissh kau ini... Aku mengunjungi orang tuaku sambil menenangkan diri di Busan.." jawabku santai.

"Menenangkan diri dari apa? Atau siapa?"

Namja tiang listrik ini sama saja dengan eommaku. Cerewet. Dia ini namja atau yeoja sih?

"Dari-"

Kalimatku terpotong saat seorang yeoja yang wajahnya tidak asing bagiku, memasuki kelasku. Mataku terus mengikuti yeoja itu sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Sungmin? Zhoumi-ya, Sungmin sekolah disini?" tanyaku.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ya! Jangan balik bertanya.. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" kataku kesal.

"Hahh~ Ne.. Tepat di hari pertama kau bolos, dia masuk ke kelas ini.. dia dari Jepang.." jawab Zhoumi. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Si namja tiang listrik itu langsung meninggalkanku yang sedang memberesi barang-barangku.

Eh? Sungmin masih disini? Sedang apa dia? Kenapa dia belum pulang? Dan sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Kau?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Kau masih mengingatku?"

"Ne.. Kyuhyun-ssi.." jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baguslah… Panggil saja Kyuhyun.. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kita sekelas?" tanyaku. Sungmin hanya menggeleng imut.

"Aigoo..." komentarku. "Ya sudah... Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanyaku.

"Oh.. Aku mencari gelang.. Gelang itu sangat berarti untukku.." jawabnya.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu biar kubantu mencari... Seperti apa gelangnya?" tanyaku.

"Warnanya perak dengan hiasan kelinci berwarna pink.."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai mencarinya. Sudah setengah jam kami mencari di kelas. Lalu kami juga sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang Sungmin kunjungi hari ini. Tapi kami tetap tidak menemukan gelang itu.

"Hiks.. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menghilangkannya.. Hiks.. Tapi sekarang aku malah menghilangkannya.. Hiks.." isak Sungmin.

Aissh.. Sungmin mulai menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus memberinya permen? Atau balon?

"Gelang itu pemberian Wookie eonnie.. Hiks.. Mianhae eonnie.. Hiks.."

Sungmin semakin terisak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Refleks, aku membawanya dalam pelukanku. Aku tahu dia terkejut, tapi dia tidak menolaknya.

"Uljima.. Kita pasti menemukannya.." kataku menenangkan. Sungmin hanya menangis di pelukanku.

"Sudahlah, Minnie.. Besok kita cari lagi, ne? Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." kataku lagi.

Sungmin masih terus menangis, membuat seragam bagian dadaku basah. Aigoo.. Yeoja ini benar-benar... Jantungku terus berdebar. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin mendengarnya?

"Ne.." kata Sungmin akhirnya sambil melepas pelukanku. Aku tersenyum lalu menggandengnya ke tempat motorku terparkir.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tinggal Sungmin. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat sampai di tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanyaku. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga tinggal disini.."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne.. Ayo kita masuk bersama.."

Sungmin mengangguk. Kami menuju lift yang ada di basement.

TING!  
Lift terbuka dan kami pun masuk ke dalamnya.

"kamarmu?" tanyaku.

"402. lantai 4.." jawab Sungmin. Aku memencet angka 4. Kami lebih memilih diam. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan sama sekali.

TING!  
Lift terbuka dan kami pun keluar. Aku mengikuti Sungmin sampai di depan kamar apartmentnya hanya untuk menjaganya sebentar.

"Kyu.. Gomawo sudah menemaniku mencari gelangku dan mengantarku.." katanya saat sampai di depan kamarnya.

"Ne.. Kau istirahatlah.. Sedari tadi kau menangis.." kataku mencoba perhatian padanya. Sungmin tersenyum.

DEG!  
Aissh.. Dasar yeoja ini. Dia benar-benar membuatku spot jantung! Senyumannya sangat manis.

"Ne.. Kau juga.. Selamat beristirahat.." katanya.

"Ne.. Selamat beristirahat.."

"Oh ya, Kyu.."

"Ne?"

"Tadi aku merasa jantungmu berdebar cepat saat kita selesai mencari gelangku.. Kurasa kau kelelahan.. Istirahat yang baik ya.." katanya.

"Eh? N-ne.."

Sungmin tersenyum dan masuk ke apartmentnya. Aku langsung bersandar ke tembok terdekat sambil meremas bajuku di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

"Kau.. Polos sekali, Minnie.. Aku berdebar karenamu.. Karena kurasa aku menyukaimu..."

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah ada di sekolah. Sekolah masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa.

Kreet.  
Kakiku seperti menginjak sesuatu. Aku melihat ke bawah dan melihat sebuah gelang perak dengan hiasan kelinci pink. Mungkinkah ini milik Sungmin? Lebih baik kubawa dan nanti akan kutanyakan.

#SKIP TIME#

Karena izin selama seminggu, wali kelasku jadi memanggilku. Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk menemui Sungmin.

Akhirnya setelah ceramah 1 jam, Park seonsaengnim mengijinkanku pulang. Aku segera mengambil motor dan memacunya menuju gedung apartmentku dan Sungmin.

TING!  
Pintu lift terbuka dan aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku dengan pasti ke kamar nomor 402.

Sesampainya di depan apartment Sungmin, aku menghela napas sebentar. Lalu aku memencet bel yang ada. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Annyeong... Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. Aku mencari Sungmin, apa dia ada?" tanyaku.

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun.. Tentu saja dia ada.. Masuklah.." katanya lalu mempersilakanku masuk.

"Ne.." jawabku. Apa maksud perkataannya?

Tak lama Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terlihat cantik dan manis dengan jeans putih selutut dan kaos pink yang terlihat pas di badannya. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi bando pink yang dipakainya, membuatnya semakin manis. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Kyu!"

Sungmin menepuk pundakku dan menyadarkanku. Shit! Aku ketahuan melamun. Alhasil aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak mendengarnya.." katanya.

"Ah, mianhae.." kataku.

"Ne.. Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan gelang yang tadi kutemukan.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan gelang itu.

"Wuaaa! Ne...!" kata Sungmin riang. Ia mengambil gelang itu lalu memakainya.

"Gomawo Kyu.." katanya sambil memelukku dan melompat-lompat. Minnie... Tahukah kau, kau sedang membuatku jantungan?

"Ehem!"

Dehaman itu menghentikan aksi Sungmin. Ia terlihat malu dan meronalah kedua pipi chubby-nya. Kyeopta~

"Mi-mianhae, Kyu..." katanya sambil menunduk malu.

"Gwaenchana.." kataku sambil menggaruk tengkukku.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Silakan diminum.. Oh iya, Lee Ryeowook imnida.. Aku kakaknya Sungmin.. Bangapsemnida.." kata yeoja yang membukakan pintu plus yang berdeham tadi. Calon kakak iparku, hehehe.

"Oh.. Ne.. Bangapsemnida.." balasku.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini aku semakin dekat dengan Sungmin. Setiap hari kami berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Tak jarang Ryeowook - eonnie Sungmin, mengajak kami makan di cafe kekasihnya - Yesung. Saat kami makan bersama aku sering merasa kami seperti sedang double date. Hehehe..

Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu dan sekarang aku sedang menggandeng Sungmin untuk pulang bersamaku. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

"Kyu? Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya saat ia menyadari aku tidak membawanya ke parkiran motor. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Biarkan saja dia penasaran. Hehe..

"Kesini.." kataku saat kami sampai di atap sekolah.

"Atap sekolah? Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanyanya polos. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Minnie..." panggilku sambil menghadapkan Sungmin ke arahku.

Kupegang kedua bahunya dan kusejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Sungmin menatapku bingung. Kutelusuri setiap inci wajahnya. Mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah cantiknya. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dan bisa kurasakan napasnya berpadu dengan debar jantungku yang makin menderu.

Chup~  
Dengan lembut kukecup bibir pink miliknya. Manis. Aku tahu dia terkejut, tapi Sungmin tidak menolak atau memberontak. Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Saranghae, Minnie..." kataku lembut. Berharap Sungmin mengerti perasaanku. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Na-do, Kyu.. Nado saranghae.." katanya sambil tersipu malu dan sedikit gugup.

Kami saling memandang dan tersenyum. Kupeluk Sungmin yang kini sudah resmi menjadi yeojachinguku. Sungmin membalas pelukanku. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan kami saling berpelukan erat.

.

.

#SKIP TIME#

Hampir satu tahun sejak aku dan Sungmin bertemu. Itu berarti kami juga akan merayakan 1 tahun kebersamaan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Untuk itu, kami akan memperingatinya dengan berlibur ke Busan. Mengapa kami memilih Busan? Karena kami pertama bertemu saat kami pulang dari Busan dan akan kembali ke Seoul. Kami bertemu di bus waktu itu.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya bus yang akan membawa kami ke Busan pun berangkat. Perlahan bus ini meninggalkan terminal Seoul. Perlahan tapi pasti bus ini meninggalkan keramaian dan kesibukkan kota Seoul.

Seperti 11 bulan yang lalu, aku duduk di samping seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang sama seperti 11 bulan lalu. Yeoja yang kini sudah menjadi yeojachinguku. Yeoja yang setiap pagi membangunkanku dari tidur dan membawakan sarapan untukku. Yeoja dengan wajah campuran manis, cantik, dan imut. Yeoja dengan nama Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin memeluk lenganku, seakan takut aku akan pergi. Kini ia sendiri yang berinisiatif menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kiriku. Sesekali kucium puncak kepalanya.

"Kyunnie..." panggilnya.

"Ne, Minnie chagi..." jawabku. Sungmin terkikik pelan mendengar jawabanku.

"Kyunnie chagi, jantungmu berdebar kencang... Lucu sekali..." katanya sambil terkikik kecil.

"Aissh.. Minnie chagi-ku nakal ya..." kataku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan lagi olehnya. Karena sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum bisa memgontrol detak jantungku saat bersamanya.

"Kyunnie~" panggilnya manja.

"Ne, my sweety Minnie... Jangan bilang kau mendengar debar jantungku lagi..." kataku membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ani... saranghae, Kyu..." katanya lalu mencium pipiku sekilas. Kulihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Membuatnya semakin cantik. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sering-seringlah seperti tadi, Minnie... hehe.."

"Aissh.. Kyunnie!" katanya sambil memukul lenganku. Aku hanya terkikik.

"Nado sa-"

"Kyaaa!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, semua penumpang bus berteriak histeris, termasuk Sungmin. Teriakan itu menyiratkan ketakutan. Aku juga merasa seperti diputar-putar. Astaga.. Baru kusadari bus ini mengalami kecelakaan. Bus kami masuk ke jurang.

Aku berusaha melindungi Sungmin. Aku tidak mau ia terluka. Aku membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Melindungi kepalanya dengan tanganku. Meskipun kepalaku sendiri tak bisa kulindungi, setidaknya yeoja dalam pelukanku ini tidak terluka.

Akhirnya semuanya berhenti. Entah kami ada dimana sekarang. Yang jelas yang dapat kuingat adalah wajah Sungmin yang menangis. Setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Seorang namja berkulit pucat terbaring lemah di ranjang. Di hidung namja itu terpasang selang oksigen. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terpasang selang infus. Perlahan namja itu membuka matanya. Ia berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya yang terasa asing. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati seorang namja duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Zhoumi-ya…" katanya lirih. Namja yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu segera menghampiri namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" katanya.

"Tunggu.. Aku akan memanggil dokter..." kata Zhoumi lalu keluar dari ruang inap Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Zhoumi datang bersama seorang dokter. Dokter itu memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Anda kerabat pasien?" tanya dokter itu pada Zhoumi.

"Ne."

"Kondisinya saat ini cukup baik, kalau kondisinya terus stabil kurasa dalam satu minggu ini pasien akan segera pulih.." kata dokter itu.

"Syukurlah.. Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim.." kata Zhoumi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dokter itu tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut bahu Zhoumi beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kecelakaan itu. Kyuhyun koma selama 3 minggu dan masa pemulihan 1 minggu. Kini Kyuhyun sudah bisa jalan-jalan di area rumah sakit.

Sejak Kyuhyun sadar dari komanya, ia selalu menanyakan Sungmin. Bahkan saat tidur pun ia memimpikan dan mengigaukan Sungmin. Dan akhirnya hari ini, detik ini Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah yeojachingunya itu. Karena sejak ia sadar, ia tidak diperbolehkan pergi kemana pun. Hanya ruang inapnya, ruang terapi dan kamar mandi.

Yeojachingu Kyuhyun Sungmin, terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Di hidungnya terpasang selang oksigen dan di tangan kirinya terpasang selang infus. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat yeojachingunya. Tidak ada suara apapun disana, hanya nada dari alat pengukur detak jantung yang berbunyi tidak teratur.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun, dua orang yang bersama Kyuhyun di ruangan itu juga terdiam. Mereka enggan melakukan apapun, termasuk membuka mulut. Yeoja yang diketahui adalah Ryeowook - kakak Sungmin, selalu menatap sendu tubuh tak berdaya adik tercintanya itu. Yesung, namjachingu Ryeowook juga selalu menemani Ryeowook menjaga Sungmin.

"Minnie..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan yeoja itu. "Ireona..." bisik Kyuhyun lembut lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu. Namun orang yang diajak bicara tidak bergeming sama sekali.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Zhoumi yang notabene adalah sahabat Kyuhyun rela bolos sekolah demi membantu mengurus kepulangan Kyuhyun. Setelah semua beres, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi segera meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju apartment Kyuhyun.

"Zhoumi-ya.. Suruh taksinya menunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit.." kata Kyuhyun lalu bergegas naik ke apartmentnya. Zhoumi hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Zhoumi tahu untuk apa Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja untuk yeojachingu yang amat dicintainya, Lee Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali ke taksi yang menunggunya.

"Kau ikut, Zhoumi-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat hendak membuka pintu taksi itu.

"Aku memang harus ikut! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" jawab Zhoumi lalu masuk ke dalam taksi lebih dulu. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus lalu ikut masuk ke dalam taksi.

Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Ryeowook dan Yesung kini tengah mengelilingi ranjang Sungmin. Yeoja itu masih betah memejamkan matanya. Padahal di sekitarnya sudah berkumpul orang-orang yang mencintainya.

"Noona.." panggil Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, karena ia tahu ia satu-satunya yeoja disitu.

"Ne.. Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

"Kenapa Minnie bisa seperti ini?"

Ryeowook menghela napas berat. Tangan Yesung yang melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook kemudian mengusap lengan Ryeowook. Ia tahu yeojachingunya itu membutuhkan ketenangan dan dukungan. Ryeowook menatap Yesung. Sorot matanya seakan menanyakan 'bolehkah aku mengatakannya?'. Yesung yang mengerti arti sorot mata Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Ryeowook memulai ceritanya. "Kecelakaan itu menyebabkanmu kehilangan banyak darah. Kau terluka cukup parah saat itu, sedangkan Sungmin tidak. Ia bahkan tidak pingsan dan tidak memerlukan perawatan intensif. Saat kau koma, ternyata kau kekurangan darah dan rumah sakit tidak memiliki stok yang cukup. Sungmin bersikeras mendonorkan darahnya untukmu. Sungmin terus memaksa dan akhirnya tim medis pun melakukan pendonoran darah Sungmin.." Ryeowook berhenti sejenak untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Bukankah Minnie anemia?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

"Ne.. Karena itu ia seperti ini.. Beberapa hari setelah melakukan pendonoran, kesehatan Sungmin langsung drop. Ia pingsan dan tidak membuka matanya sampai saat ini.."

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi mulus Kyuhyun. Kenapa yeojachingunya sampai melakukan itu? Tidak seharusnya ia melakukannya.

"Minnie babo.. Mianhae..." kata Kyuhyun sambil terisak dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di punggung tangan Sungmin yang digenggamnya.

"Setelah pendonoran, Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.. Ia bilang ia sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu, berada di sisimu, dan lagi kini darahnya sudah menjadi satu dengan darahmu.. Sungmin sangat bahagia..Itu artinya kau dan Sungmin sudah bersatu.. Ia akan selalu bersamamu meskipun ia tidak bersamamu.. Dan Sungmin bilang ia sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah.." kata Ryeowook dan isakannya mulai keluar.

"Benarkah Minnie berkata begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Zhoumi yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. Ia mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun.

Tiittt...

Semua mata tertuju pada alat pendeteksi jantung yang terpasang di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. Garis lurus terpampang jelas pada layar alat itu. Tim medis segera datang dan menyuruh keempat orang yang ada di ruang inap Sungmin untuk menunggu di luar.

Ryeowook pingsan saat itu juga. Membuat Yesung harus susah payah menyadarkan yeojanya itu. Ketiga namja itu menunggu dengan tegang di luar. Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba masuk ke ruangan Sungmin tapi ditahan oleh Zhoumi. Akhirnya Ryeowook sadar dan ia langsung menangis di pelukan Yesung.

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar. Impuls keempat orang itu merapat ke arah sang dokter. Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya lalu memijit keningnya sebentar.

"Seonsaengnim, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Ia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yesung. Dokter itu menghela napas.

"Mianhae.. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain.. Lee Sungmin-ssi... Meninggal.." Dengan berat hati dokter itu menyanpaikan kabar duka itu.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh yeoja itu. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi alat medis yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Minnie... Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." isak Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. Minnie.. Ireona... Hiks.. Ireona, chagi..." Ryeowook menangis hebat di samping tubuh dingin Sungmin.

Tapi entah mengapa wajah Sungmin bisa begitu tenang. Ia seakan tersenyum dan sudah rela melepaskan kehidupannya di dunia.

**Sungmin POV**

Orang-orang yang kucintai sudah berkumpul semua sekarang. Tunggu.. Zhoumi juga termasuk orang yang kucintai? Anggap saja iya, dia kan sahabat Kyuhyun-ku. Lho? Kenapa aku jadi memutlakkan Kyuhyun sebagai milikku? Tak apalah.. Toh, Kyuhyun memang milikku.. Kembali ke Zhoumi, lagipula dia juga baik padaku. Bahkan sikapnya lebih baik dan sopan daripada Kyuhyun-ku itu. Hehe..Tapi tetap Kyuhyun lah pemenang hatiku. (^^)v

Sekarang Wookie eonnie sedang menceritakan tentang pendonoran darahku untuk Kyuhyun. Wookie eonnie cukup lama bercerita. Aku jadi sedikit bosan. Tapi rasanya lega sekali saat eonnie sudah selesai bercerita. Kulihat Kyuhyun-ku kaget mendengar cerita Wookie eonnie. Aku romantis bukan? Hehe..

Aissh.. Sinar itu menyilaukan sekali. Aku menutupi mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Dan dari cahaya itu muncul sesosok yeoja cantik dengan gaun putih selutut.

"Lee Sungmin.. Waktumu habis, ikutlah denganku.. Kita menuju kehidupan abadi.." katanya. Aku menghela napas berat. Ya. Aku memang sudah harus pergi.

Kutatap keempat orang yang masih meratapiku dan juga tubuhku yang terbaring kaku disana. Baiklah.. Kyuhyun sudah tahu alasanku mendonorkan darahku padanya. Aku bisa lega sekarang karena darahku sudah mengalir menjadi satu dengan darah Kyuhyun. Aku rasa aku bisa hidup tenang 'disana'.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Aku sangat mencintai mereka. Terlebih Wookie eonnie dan Kyuhyun-ku. Setelah beberapa lama aku mulai mengikuti yeoja cantik tadi masuk ke dalam cahaya itu. Cahaya yang akan mengantarkanku ke kehidupan abadi.

**_END_**

annyeong readers!

yak! author kembali dengan membawa 1 ff gaje nan aneh ini T_T

okay, author gak mau banyak cuap-cuap deh, capek ngetiknya XD

seperti biasa, review please but NO BASH yaaa :D

akhir kata, mian kalo ada tulisan author yg tdk berkenan di hati kkk~

sekian dari author.. selamat pagi / siang / sore / malam *liat situasi :p*

gomawooooo ^^


End file.
